


Wings and Dust

by CherryKip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Disney fairies au, F/F, M/M, Multi, duh - Freeform, they are fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKip/pseuds/CherryKip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the first baby laughed for the first time, his laugh broke into a million pieces, and they all went skipping about. That was the beginning of fairies."  - J. M. Barrie </p><p>This Au is just a look in the world of the fairies of Pixie hollow. Specifically of the group of fairies called the Hetalians.<br/>This is mostly USUK fic but later on other pairings and characters come along.</p><p>I do not own anything this au was inspired by my lovely girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorcuttlefish.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doctorcuttlefish.tumblr.com).



> Alright so my knowledge on the Disney Fairies world exists of google, the movies and wikipedia. I make up some stuff too.  
> On an other note. I have dyslexia and English is not my first language so please leave me a comment on any grammar or spelling mistakes and I will amend them.

"When the first baby laughed for the first time, his laugh broke into a million pieces, and they all went skipping about. That was the beginning of fairies." - J. M. Barrie

 

It has been a while since Arthur has seen a fairy birth. But he had a feeling in his gut that he had to be there when this one had arrived. Though usually Bobble and Clank went to see if there would be a new tinker fairy Arthur was send by Fairy Mary this time since Bobble and Clank had a lot of work to do plus they had been causing some trouble again with Tink the whole workshop had been filled to the top with lost things. They were still cleaning up at this point and after that they would have to do double the work they normally did.

  
Gilbert guided the dandelion fluff to the center of the square by home tree, all the fairies leaning over to take a close look. Arthur kept back not really liking to be close to the others who were buzzing with excitement. Queen Clarion flew over as Terence sprinkled fairy dust over the newcomer. Everyone said hello to the new fairy who turned out to be a sparrow man with sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes. “Um, hi” he replied getting up from his kneeling position the t-shirt and shirts the fluff had turned into moving gently as he wobbled slightly. Queen Clarion chuckled as did Arthur who unconsciously had moved in closer. “Welcome, I trust you have found your way well” the young one turned in the queen's general direction and nodded a smile breaking out on his face. “Yes ma'am” he said brightly though he was squinting slightly.

  
Arthur made a noise at the tone the young one used feeling he was being too impolite. The toadstools with the talents slowly popped up one by one which triggered a curious look on the young one's face. Without any word from the queen he moved over to have a closer look discovering what was on each one by himself. But to everyone's surprise one of the talents lit up for him. There was a brief glow at the tiny tornado made by the fast flyers but it quickly died out again. The curious look was now replaced by a look of hurt and sadness his wings fluttering slightly even though he had no fairy dust to help them move. The queen held out her hand seeing that he was moving forward the fairy dust spring but it was too late and the young one dropped in causing a giant wave of fairy dust to cover everyone gathered. There were collective gasps as the dust cleared away all the fairies shaking the dust off. The young one mean while popped back up from the dust not seeming to be bothered by it just like any dust keeper. Queen Clarion smiled “So you did found your talent. You are a special one young Alfred” Terence flittered up next to Alfred grinning at him. “Hello Alfred my name is Terence I'll show you around”

  
Alfred grinned slightly still squinting. Arthur stepped forward and caught the queen's attention. “Pardon me Queen Clarion but I think the boy needs glasses” the queen looked at Alfred who was fluttering around in excitement though he kept bumping into stuff. “Well then Arthur could you be a dear and tinker a pair for him?” the tinker-fairy blushed and nodded. “Alright then I will see all of you soon” she finally said and flew off. Arthur went over to Terence and Alfred. “Excuse me Terence I need to get him some glasses so if you could first follow me” Alfred turned his head at the new voice quickly flying over grabbing the tinker's face coming up close to take a good look at him. “Who are you? You sound funny and look really pretty, are those eyebrows? Woah they are huge!” Alfred rambled on as Arthur's face grew redder and redder with embarrassment and anger. “Let go of me you git!” he pushed the young one away. Terence was chuckling slightly. “Alright then we'll come along Arthur” the older dust keeper grabbed the hand of the younger one flying behind Arthur and making sure Alfred wouldn't bump into anything.  
Arthur had to admit that Alfred had some charm. He was really annoying but strangely charming at the same time. He flittered all over the place while Arthur was cutting the lost-thing humans called glass. He had messed up several times and it was starting to frustrate him. A lot. Terence was struggling not to laugh while he kept glancing around to see if he could spot Tink. He thought it was very funny to see Arthur frustrated at the glass and the new dust keeper. Once Arthur was done making the glasses (and getting his hands patched up from all the tiny cuts) he put them on Alfred's nose forcefully making the dust keeper stop in his tracks. He blinked a few times and then grinned broadly. “Woah thanks a lot Artie!” the tinker blushed bright red at the nickname and growled for a bit. “Yes, yes now off you go.” he turned to his workbench and cleaned up as Alfred and Terence flew off to Alfred's new home.

It took a few weeks for Alfred to get settled in. In his first week he had gotten lost three times resulting into the fast flyers not getting their dust on time. In his second week he had gotten into an argument with the frost fairy Ivan the two of them thinking they were the best at their job. The argument had to be broken up by Ludwig who had ranted them both for at least two hours. In his third week he had managed to take too much dust with him causing random objects to float away as he did his route. Finally getting the hang of it in his fourth week the whole of pixie hollow breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur had been full of extra stress those weeks since he and the other tinkers mostly had to fix extra damage Alfred had caused. Now that the dust keeper was finally doing his job right so Arthur could focus on his normal job. Helping Tinkerbell use lost things to make new objects to help everyone out. Arthur really enjoyed his job and lost track of the time while he and Tink worked on their projects. Well that usually happens, this time half way through work Arthur's least favorite fairies showed up. Antonio, Francis and Gilbert made their presence known by laughing each their own annoying laugh.

“Arthur mon cher how are you today?” Francis asked flittering over with a huge grin on his face. “I was fine until you three showed up. What do you want I am busy” he snapped at the other blond fairy. “Well you know we wanted to check on you since your boy toy has been causing so much trouble we weren't sure if you were still alive.” Gilbert explained knocking some stuff over as he leaned on one of the tables. Though it surprised him Arthur knew there was a catch with these three. “What do you really want?” he pressed on glaring at Antonio who was always weak for the glares of Arthur. “Ahahaha well you see we wanted to know if...” he trailed off looking at his two friends for guidance. “What Antoine means to say is we wanted to know if he has made a move on you yet” Francis finished giving Antonio a light pat on the shoulder. “If he what!?” Arthur all bur screeched his face turning a bright shade of red. “You know he has a big crush on yo- auwe” he hissed rubbing the back of his head while a acorn hat laid behind him. “You guys are no fun telling Artie stuff like that when it's not true!” a new voice whined making Arthur cringe slightly. Great now he was not going to get his work done again. “Alfred mon ami how nice to see you~” Francis flew up to the floating dust keeper who looked upset. “Very nice to see you...Don't you guys have better stuff to do? Prepare for the season change and stuff?” Gilbert laughed at that. “We're already done you know. We do our work so fast no one can keep up with us, kesesese” not long after he said that an angry Ludwig showed up making the workshop feel crowed for Arthur. “Alright you three go back to work you can't have the other do it for you” Ludwig scolded them and kept doing so as he guided them away leaving only Arthur and Alfred.

Alfred landed next to the mess Gilbert made and cleaned it up while Arthur looked at him not really sure what to do now that he was alone with him. “You don't believe what those guys say do you?” Alfred asked almost shyly making Arthur snap out of his daze. He shook his head and looked at the other who was looking at the cup in his hands. “Why would I believe those three idiots. They gossip more then Rosetta and make up the most strange things” he huffed turning back to his work feeling almost sad that he just said that. “Well that's good I wouldn't want them to ruin the friendship we have hahaha” Alfred's laugh fell off to Arthur but he ignored it. “What friendship you git? You only caused me trouble so far no friend does that to the other” Alfred pouted “But dude you helped me see! You keep helping me when I mess up how is that not friendship? I do like you, you know. As a friend of course” he had no idea how Alfred was doing it but he looked like a kicked puppy making the tinker feel guilty.”Fine...We're friends but not good ones. Don't you have work to do too? Flitter off!” he dismissed him with a wave of his hand turning back to his own work not seeing Alfred give him a look of longing before he flew off. Things were definitely different with Alfred it made Arthur unsure if it was good or bad.


End file.
